


A gift

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: There is always laughter
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A gift

There has always been laughter between them, fond teasing, drunken stories, jokes they remember across the decades and remind each other of, from time to time. But there was also, before, tension and uncertainty. The stakes were so high, for them and for the world, that it was sometimes hard to laugh.

And then after everything, after the not-end of it all, after their enormous risk, there was laughter again. There was Aziraphale making Crowley laugh with his whole self, with relief that they had survived, together; at the sheer absurdity of what they had pulled off; with delight at this beautiful being he loves more than life itself; this wonderful angel who it seems sensed that Crowley had survived worse trauma than he had, in the bookshop and the Bentley, in cold and rejecting and mocking heaven, and gave him the gift of silliness, the gift of laughter.

It’s a gift they trade back and forth between them now, a way they tell each other: “I know you, in all your wondrous variety, and those parts I haven't yet fully understood I will delight in — the soft parts and the hard, the easy and the very difficult. And sometimes there will not be laughter, some things cannot be met with laughter, but we will always have laughter, somewhere.”

_Prompt: laughter_


End file.
